


Old Money

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles yields to the expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Money

Xander holds his hands to the shard of light above them.

"He lied. It looks more Old Money then Ripe Avocado."

Giles brushes a patch of dust off his jeans, only to gather more on his elbow.

"The young man said—"

"Giles. Who do you believe? Some kid who only works here because of his dad, or the guy who's been helping repair your apartment the past year?"

Giles looks around the dusty hardware store, then at the man with the paint chips in his hand. Demons, he knows. The exact paint color of his living room? Not his expertise.


End file.
